El temor de la noche
by JulyeSanzo
Summary: Genjo Sanzo despierta a plena madrugada sintiendo cierta prescencia molesta en su cama.


"El temor de una noche..."

_**By Esqueda**_

_ Conviértete en su sol... _

_¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías...! _

_-Yo nunca dije que me separaría de ti -_

-¡NO! -susurro alarmado una voz dentro de un hospedaje.

Una noche mas que se levanta sobresaltado en plena madrugada, la fría habitación solo intenta iluminarse por la luz de la luna, que cada vez mas se desaparece por esa lluvia que solo con escucharla, una inmensa rabia pasa por su sangre.

Genjo Sanzo dirige sus ojos violetas hacia la mesilla, toma la cajetilla de cigarros entre sus manos y saca de ella uno, encendiéndolo tranquilamente. El viaje se había retardado una vez mas, la temporada de lluvias se acercaba con rapidez, y salir con ese clima no estaba precisamente en sus planes; de hecho, no estaba contemplado en ningún momento de su vida. Volvió su vista hacia el reloj, eran tan solo las tres de la madrugada, ya estaba harto de que, durante los días que había estado permaneciendo en esa Posada, había estado soñando cosas extrañas, sueños que el sabia, habían pasado, y sueños en los cuales, el sabia que pasarían....

Sanzo dio una probada mas al cigarrillo y antes de sacar el humo de su cuerpo sintió algo que lentamente se movía a su lado. Genjo se sentó en la cama, y con rapidez, su tan preciado Harisen voló por los aires hasta aterrizar en la cabeza del chico que se había colado entre las sabanas del joven.

-¡Estupido Mono! ¡Fuera de aquí! -El chico de un alborotado cabello castaño claro termino en el suelo de la habitación lanzando un gemido y un ruido de molestia.

-¿Por qué haces eso Sanzoooo? -El pequeño niño entreabrió sus ojos color dorado haciendo gimoteos de molestia desde el suelo.

-Agradece que sigues vivo Bakasaru! -grito el joven de cabello rubio desde la cama. Con su mano izquierda apago a la mitad el cigarrillo en el cenicero de vidrio y se recostó de nuevo en la cama observando por el rabillo del ojo al mono que se sentaba en la cama intentando hacer el menos ruido posible. Cosa imposible para ese pequeño Youkai.

-No puedo dormir -dijo este con voz apagada. -Tengo frío -

-Ponte otra cobija y cállate. -respondió Genjo mientras intentaba cerrar los ojos. Permaneció tan solo unos segundos de esta manera cuando el peso de cierta mirada inquieta le hizo volver a abrir los ojos.

-¿Y ahora que? -exclamo muy molesto Sanzo observando a Góku aun sentado en la cama.

Los ojos dorados del chico estaban perdidos, fijados en cierta parte de la cama que Genjo no encontró muy especial que digamos, parecía absorto en algún pensamiento o talvez en alguna comida que acababa de inventar.

-No puedo dormir... -volvió a decir Góku un poco mas afligido.

Fue el colmo para los ojos violetas frente al Youkai de ojos dorados. Con un movimiento rápido tomo a Góku del cuello de su camisa y lo jalo hacia el viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. -¡Escúchame bien mocoso! ¡Si no te duermes en los siguientes 5 segundos, de ti no va a quedar más que un pequeño muñón ensangrentado mojándose afuera en la lluvia! -

-¡Eh tenido una pesadilla Genjo! -se apresuro a decir tímidamente el chico.

Sanzo pudo jurar verle sonrojarse. Góku había intentado demostrar a toda costa, frente a todos, aparentar que ya podía valerse por si mismo, fingir que el ya no era un niño y que era una persona madura y capaz de analizar las cosas. Sin embargo, para el grupo, Góku era un niño todavía.

Un niño con pesadillas. En fin, todos las tienen alguna vez.

-¿Un mal sueño? -repitió lo antes dicho por el saru.

-Un muy mal sueño -agrego Góku con una mirada preocupada, para después dirigirse a Sanzo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa -¡...Pero dicen que si cuentas los sueños ellos no se vuelven reales! -

Genjo frunció el ceño, recordando desde el primer día que las pesadillas comenzaron a invadir su mente. Aquel día en que el llego a la conclusión de que, los sueños son en realidad aquello que perturbó el pasado, modifica el presente y nunca dejará en paz el futuro.

Pero Góku no era Sanzo.

-Y me supongo que no vas a dejar de joderme la existencia hasta que me cuentes tu estupido sueño ¿cierto baka? -suspiro Genjo. Iba a ser una larga noche. Tomo el cigarrillo que había dejado a la mitad y lo volvió a encender.

Maldita sea aquel momento en que Hakkai pidió la habitación junto a Gojyo, ¿Qué era tan importante de hablar con el pelirrojo que ahora tengo que quedarme de hada de los sueños de este mocoso?... Genjo se maldijo una y otra vez entre pensamientos mientras Góku le sonreía con mas tranquilidad en sus ojos.

.-Bien te contare... -inicio el pequeño mono.

-Si, pero se rápido -interrumpió Genjo con fastidio. -¿Sabes? Aun tengo que dormir -

Góku respiro profundo y fijo sus tan vivos ojos dorados en los de Genjo. Un extraño estremecimiento pasó por la espalda del joven de ojos violetas, en ese niño había algo más que la misma inquietud infantil de siempre.

-Era un lugar muy extraño, sumamente hermoso, no te lo e de negar, era muy hermoso, pero desde el momento en que lo empecé a soñar me aterre de estar ahí, de nuevo me sentía preso de mi mismo, fue horrible, un sentimiento muy feo, peor que cuando Hakkai olvida traer el alimento a casa y tenemos que buscar en otro pueblo porque los bollos de carne... -

Genjo exhalo desesperado mirando a Góku. -No tienes porque ser tan explicito sabes -

-Perdón -Góku de nuevo guardo silencio y cerro sus ojos suavemente -Había un enorme salón, y alguien gritaba mi nombre con desesperación, pude haber dicho que eras tu, pero no, pues tu me hubieses gritado ¡Baka! Y el me decia por mi nombre, eras tu en otra persona Sanzo... Pero.... -Góku quedo sin voz unos segundos, Genjo busco la mirada del chico, pero, los ojos dorados frente a el no podían mantener la vista fija en las dos luces moradas que le veían.

-... ¿pero? -pregunto Sanzo a el niño que ahora estaba n silencio sepulcral.

-Luego... -Góku mastico un instante esas palabras y sintió que su piel se erizaba. -Luego se escucho un grito muy feo y había mucha sangre... nade en ella hasta llegar a la cueva donde me encontraste. Pero mientras estaba en esa cueva, el pequeño pajarito que me visitaba moría frente a mí, y una voz me culpaba de ello, decía que fue mi culpa, que todo había sido mi culpa... -

Con esa ultima palabra el jovenzuelo de cabello castaño quedo sin palabras, su mirada de nuevo estaba perdida.

Genjo Sanzo se encontraba en el mismo estado de Góku. Cuando el tan solo era un infante y había soñado que un enorme gigante se llevaba a Komyo en su boca despertó gritando. Pero a los pocos segundos, el monje anciano estaba ahí, junto a el observándole con una sonrisa y una taza de leche caliente. Le había explicado una larga lista de porque, el no seria un buen apetito por los gigantes, hasta dejarlo profundamente dormido.

Pero, al partir su maestro, las pesadillas habían regresado, y esta vez, no había quien le diera una lista del porque, un par de imbeciles entraron a asesinarlo. No, no había consuelo. Ya no lo hubo. Ni lo habrá.

Pero yo no soy Goku. Ese mono no es Kouryuu pensó amargamente el joven rubio prestando atención al youkai de ojos dorados.

-Bueno... -interrumpió el silencio incomodo Góku, dando un bostezo que Genjo reconoció lo mas fingido que pudo hacer. -Ya me siento mejor, me voy a la cama, a dormir, hasta mañana Sanzo -

Góku dio un paso hacia la abandonada cama contigua a la de Sanzo, tomo entre sus manos la calida cobija y la distendió en silencio.

Genjo por su parte aun veía con seriedad a Góku, algo en ese sueño era tan claro y lógico, pero ese mono era tan idiota que no lo podía notar... o simplemente se negaba a hacerlo.

-Bien Baka Saru! Puedes dormir aquí. En fin, cada vez esta haciendo más fresca la noche y si duermes con esa cobija tendré que soportar también los quejidos que hagas cuando te enfermes... -Sanzo respiro profundo mientras Góku aun con la almohadilla en su mano le veía boquiabierto.

-¿de... de verdad Sanzo? -pregunto incrédulo el muchacho, pensando en si era o no una broma.

-¡Demonios mono tonto! - Gruño Sanzo de mala gana. -No hagas que me arrepienta -

No hubo que decirle a Góku dos veces mas, de un salto se metió a la cama de Genjo donde inconcientemente se acurruco junto al joven de cabello dorado como el sol y cerro los ojos.

Sanzo sintió en su mano el Harisen, dispuesto a separar unos metros al chico pero había algo en esa ternura que lo único que hizo con su enorme abanico fue reacomodarlo en la mesilla y el cerrar sus ojos.

-Oye Sanzo... -la voz de Góku se perdió en la oscuridad.

-¡Carajo! ¿No piensas dormir a que si? -contesto el joven de mal humor. -¿Qué diablos quieres ahora? No, modificare la pregunta, ¿Cómo rayos te hace dormir ese pelirrojo cada que te toca dormir con el?-

Góku abrió sus ojos y emitió una risilla. -No querrás saberlo -

-Estoy desesperado... quiero dormir y a menos que salgas herido... -

-Me cuenta cuentos y me mece el cabello... -fue la rápida y asustada contestación de Góku.

-No voy a hacer eso, ni siquiera lo pienses Baka -la voz rápida y fría de Genjo termino dándole la espalda a Góku y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Pero cinco minutos mas tarde, Genjo se encontraba con gesto irritado en su cara, con un pequeño recostado en su pecho, escuchando atentamente el leve latido de su corazón.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Góku mientras alzaba su mirada hacia arriba. Genjo aun miraba hacia el techo, era mejor hacerlo o se vería tentado a tomar su pistola y darse un tiro.

-¿Y prometes después que te vas a dormir? -fue la contestación del rubio mientras la cabeza de Góku asentía suavemente sobre su pecho. -Bien, pregunta... -

-También has tenido esta noche una pesadilla ¿a ke si? Yo estaba despierto cuando tú despertaste hace unos minutos -explico Góku con una voz suave.

Los ojos violetas aun miraban hacia el techo, no tenia caso bajar el rostro completamente sonrojado ante ese mocoso youkai.

-Tal vez la tuve, pero yo no recuerdo mis pesadillas.... -mintió Sanzo mientras la mano derecha se elevo lentamente hasta el suave y enredado cabello del pequeño que cerro los ojos, esperando algún merecido golpe por meterse en lo que no le importaba.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó, la pálida mano del joven acaricio el cabello de Góku, este abrió los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo una calidez que recorría su cuerpo internamente.

Góku sintió su rostro caliente, talvez se había vuelto a sonrojar, sentía una seguridad tan grande mientras aquel hombre de ojos morados acariciaba su cabello. Ahora si, el cielo podía caerse sobre el mundo, ya no le importaba, el estaba completamente seguro estando junto a Su Sol.

-Sanzo... -

-Prometiste que te dormirías y si no lo haces, tendré que tomar nuevas medidas drásticas -interrumpió Genjo Sanzo mientras aun acunaba el cabello del pequeño con ternura. Si ese estupido pelirrojo del demonio puede dominar a este baka saru ¿porque yo no? pensó entre si mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el niño. Estaba completamente dormido, con una sonrisa dibujada aun en su semblante.

Habían pasado no menos de quince minutos, la pequeña cabeza de cabello castaño subía y bajaba conforme a la respiración del joven rubio quien aun permanecía observando al chiquillo que dormía profundamente siendo acariciado en su abundante cabello, por su Sol. Genjo intentó quitar de encima de su pecho al infante, más no logró hacerlo, o más bien, no quiso, tampoco retiro su mano del suave cabello del Youkai.

Fue entonces, cuando Góku aun dormido e involuntariamente abrazo con su calido brazo el cuerpo del joven rubio, este no movió ni un músculo, quedo paralizado sin saber como actuar. "Donde demonios deje ese Harisen... No, si lo golpeo el mono despertara..." pensó el rubio de ojos morados mientras la mano en su cabello aun se mecía, dejando que, los delgados y pálidos dedos del sacerdote se resbalaran, perdiéndose entre el revuelto cabello del joven Youkai.

-Buenas noches, Konzen... -musito de repente el pequeño niño, con sus dorados ojos completamente cerrados y una ultima sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Genjo mantuvo esa última frase en la mente un instante y sonrió débilmente, agradeció tanto que ese mocoso ruidoso estuviese dormido, y que la oscuridad no mostrara ahora su rostro lleno de cariño que no creía haber sentido antes por ese jovencito. Mientras su mano que antes estaba en el cabello del niño, ahora pasaba a abrazarlo con ternura, presionando el frágil cuerpo del chico contra su pecho. Y quien antes, 500 años atrás, fue llamado Konzen Douji, recargo su rostro en el cabello del chiquillo y cerro sus ojos violetas con lentitud.

-Buenas noches, Saru... -Fue lo ultimo que en esa noche pudo escucharse, pues, momentos después la lluvia dejaría de hacer ruido, prometiendo no volver en mucho tiempo, al igual que esas pesadillas...


End file.
